Vincent Vitale
Vincent Vitale - dwudziestosześcioletni mężczyzna pochodzący z Włoch, chociaż i krew Francuza ma i to w aż pięćdziesięciu procentach, mafioso i nieoficjalnie przyszły model, bo jest piękny i trzeba go kochać. Wygląd Na temat wygląda Vincentu jest co mówić - jest piękny i alternatywnie mógłby być spokojnie modelem. Wygląd to jeden z darów dla Vincenta od boga, szkoda, że już w boga Vincent nie wierzy, ale kiedyś o tym wspomnę, wracam do wyglądu~ Vincentuś jest strasznie przystojnym mężczyzną o dosyć delikatnych rysach twarzy, nie jest jakiś strasznie męski z twarzy, ale to nie tak, że wygląda jak kobieta, czy coś! Jakimś cudem nie ma w ogóle zarostu na brodzie, może sobie goli, może po prostu mu nie rośnie, nigdy się nie dowiemy, ale jedno jest pewne - Akurat jak włosów dużo na brodzie nie ma, tak na głowie to kompletnie co innego! Bo widzisz przyjacielu, włoski Vincenta są dosyć długie, grube, błyszczące i wiecznie ułożone przy pomocy tony żelu/czegoś innego, aby to się trzymało, bo nie ukrywajmy - to nie ma prawa się trzymać. Niestety - jego włosy zostały zranione przez geny ojca i ich planowany wiek, aby zacząć siwieć to... 27 lat.... Aż się żal Vincenta robi, bo chyba się załamie, jego biedne włoski... JEDNAKŻE! WRACAJĄC! Włoski Vincenta zostały zranione przez los i osiwieją szybko przez złe geny, ale nie myśl sobie, że po wieku 27-miu lat spotkasz Vincenta siwego, przecież jak mu się pierwszy pojawi to poleci w kapelutku do sklepu po farbę i się farbnie. Tak też więc, nie ważne w jakim wieku byś Vincentu spotkał - zawsze będzie miał błyszczące i brązowe włoski, nawet jeżeli w innym z lekka odcieniu. Na pocieszenie - jego twarz pokrzywdzona nie została i na ogół to Vincent zostanie dosyć długo młody z wyglądu, a nawet jak się postarzeje to i tak będzie szalenie przystojnym mężczyzną, który mógłby wyrwać dwudziestolatki, chociaż nie bardzo go to interesuje, zwłaszcza, że nie chce seksu i fujka. ALE ZNOWU ZMIENIAM TEMAT! Vincentuś ma jak już wspominałam w infoboxie ciemną karnację, nawet jeżeli już bledszą niż poprzednio, bo się przeprowadził do mniej ciepłych klimatów, bo widzisz mój drogi, Vincent żył we Włoszech kiedy był młody, z czego jest Włocho-Francuzem, więc jakoś tak jest wspaniały uwu. Vincent jest także posiadaczem ciemnoniebieskich oczu, które to jako jedyne chyba odziedziczył po matce, bo widzisz mój ty ziomeczku, Vincent nie jest jedyną tak piękną istotą na tym świecie, bo druga gnije w więzieniu za pedofilię i gwałt na Vincencie i jest to... jego ojciec! (Do historii Vincentu przejdziemy później) Vincent i ojciec wyglądają niemalże identycznie, serio, tylko oczy ma po matce, TYLKO oczy! No i może jeszcze imię, bo ojciec chciał mu nadać imię w wersji Włoskiej, ale stety lub niestety mu się nie udało to, sam zdecyduj. Vincent jest także wysokim mężczyzną, bo mierzy 183 cm. Należy także do osób szczupłych i stosunkowo umięśnionych, prawdopodobnie waży coś koło 70-ciu kg, z czego część z tego jest mięśniami, chociaż nie widać tego jakoś wybitnie u mężczyzny, bo nie są one jakoś duże. Vincent jest także posiadaczem długich nóg, to trzeba powiedzieć, bo się z niego śmieję, że jest modelką. ALE HEJ! Nie myśl, że i on nie padł ofiarą mojego fetyszu! Oczywiście, że ma swoją czabi wersję! (co ty sobie myślałeś, że o nim zapomnę?) Nie myśl sobie, i tak jest piękny, on jest, był i zawsze będzie piękny, jasne? Jeszcze jako model plus size by skończył, mówię ci. Jako dziecku był wesołym i uroczym bubu, które także było szczuplutkie, bo się dużo ruszało strasznie, a przynajmniej do czasu aż go ojciec nie skrzywdził, bo wtedy przestał wychodzić z domu, komunikować się z ludźmi i stał się bojącą się wszystkiego kuleczką na jakiś czas. A potem... potem ogarnął do czego się doprowadził, popłakał się i wziął za siebie. Zdjęcia z tamtego okresu ma tylko jego brat - Daniele, a i tak jest ich stosunkowo mało, bo się Vincentuś fotografować nie chciał. No dobrze, skoro mamy już wygląd podstawowy Vincentusia z głowy to czas przejść do ubioru! (w końcu!) Vincent nie zakłada ubrań z sieciówek, a w ciągu miesiąca wydaje na ubrania prawdopodobnie tyle ile ty w całym swoim życiu, jak nie więcej, bo oczywiście ubrania ma szyte na miarę. Preferuje styl elegancki, ale obowiązkowo ubiera jasne kolory (co innego wersja czabi, ale oryginalny Vincent nie jest czabi, soł... you know...). Nie, nie zobaczysz go w tym samym ubraniu na kolejny dzień, ale na ogół to w podobnym stylu, lubi proste stylizacje. Tutaj koszula, tu krawacik, marynareczka, spodnie, WIDOCZNE KOSTKI, eleganckie buty. W zimniejsze dni założy oczywiście ładny golfik, bo widzisz mój drogi, Vincent ma długą szyję i wspaniale wygląda w golfach. Nie zobaczysz go raczej na mieście w skarpetkach, ubiera je tylko w zimę i w domku do spania. W zimniejszą pogodę zakłada zgrabny płaszczyk, ciepłe buty oraz skórzane rękawiczki. Oczywiście, że nie ma żadnego nakrycia głowy, PRZECIEŻ TO BY MU ZNISZCZYŁO FRYZURĘ! D:< Ćwiczy jedynie w domu, nigdy nie na siłowni, tak też więc nie zobaczysz go raczej w stroju do ćwiczeń. Powód jest prosty - nie lubi zapachu potu i nie chce, aby ktokolwiek widział go spoconego. Problem pojawia się jak ma wyjechać nad morze/basen, ale w sumie nie do końca bo... bo po prostu tego nie robi, więc w kąpielówkach także go nie zobaczysz, sorry~ Wiedz także, że i dobranie się do jego wyglądu w bokserkach/czymś innym jest trudno, bo śpi w piżamie i skarpetkach w swoim mięciutkim łóżeczku, bardzo mi przykro, wstęp do widoku jego klaty ma tylko jego wybranek, który... aktualnie nie istnieje. Osobowość Vincent to persona, która na pierwszy rzut oka może się wydawać bardzo pewna siebie i zapatrzona w sobie, ale o ile drugie stwierdzenie pokrywa się dosyć dosłownie (w końcu często patrzy w lustro), tak pierwsze to tylko przykrywka, bo chociaż Vincentuś się pewny siebie być stara, tak bez perfekcyjnie ułożonych włosów, albo z jakimkolwiek pryszczem na ulicę nie wyjdzie, bo nie lubi tego jak wygląda i dupa. Tak też więc nasz kochany Vincent Vitale spędza przed lustrem z rana minimum dwie godziny, jak nie więcej, z czego głównie cały czas poświęca włosom, o które dba wybitnie, tak jakby to miało pomóc w tym, aby szybko nie wysiwiały, chociaż z drugiej strony - Vincent ma już 26 lat i dalej żadnego siwego włosa, nie tak jak jego ojciec, który zaczął siwieć... już pod koniec 25-ciu lat... Tak też więc Vincent jest pod tym względem przewrażliwiony akurat. Dodatkowo - w przeszłości ogółem to posiadał fobię społeczną i w zasadzie z domu nie wychodził przez pewne wydarzenie z jego przeszłości, o którym jednak wspomnę z historii. Teraz jest już lepiej, chociaż dalej nie lubi tłumów, a już o hafefobii oraz genofobii, co w sumie się ze sobą łączy, chociaż nie jest do końca tym samym, bo o ile dotyku Vincent się boi coraz mniej, tak seksu dalej tak samo. Jak jednak doszło, że tak skrzywdzona istota założyła do jasnej ciasnej mafię i to jeszcze nie umarła? Tego się nigdy nie dowiemy, ale wiadomo, że Vincent kocha pieniądze i luksus, toteż prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego się w mafię wkręcił. Cud, że mu to wyszło, to fakt, ale Vincent ma coś co mu w tym pomogło... Chęć zysku, determinację, cierpliwość, umiejętności przywódcze, manipulacyjne oraz ogółem tego typu rzeczy. Oczywiście przez ludzi pod sobą lubiany nie jest, ale na każdego ma przynajmniej jeden "haczyk", zazwyczaj 3-4 je ma. To typ osoby, która stara się nie wydawać pieniędzy na byle co, ale i tak to robi, bo heloł, moda wzywa, trzeba kupować! Kupuje jednak zawsze produkty najwyższej jakości. Typ osoby, która ma miliard fanaberii, jedną z nich jest kąpiel w wannie z płatkami róż i winem, i tak przez godzinkę/dwie. Nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, ale to lubi od czasu do czasu. Na ogół to Vincent jest w wielu miejscach dosyć zdziewiczały: lubi modę, romantyk z niego, robi se maseczki, tak, bardzo dba o wygląd, to chyba najbardziej rzuca się w oczy... ale chociaż umie strzelać i nie jest dobrym człowiekiem, o! Problem z nim jest jeden największy - chociaż rodzinę niby by chciał mieć jak i drugą połówkę, tak nie poświęciłby swoich pieniędzy na to, nie do końca, nie zniszczyłby mafii, bo się zakochał, chociaż wszystkie swoje oszczędności wydać by mógł, bo się odkuje. Tak też więc - jak każdy pewnie widzi Vincent dobrą osobą po prostu nie jest, ale racja! Jak rodzina to i partnerka, nie? NIE? nie. Vincent jest homoseksualistą w 100% i aktualnie szuka sobie drugiej połówki, w której znalezieniu przeszkadza mu, o zgrozo, ładny wygląd, bo każdy od razu patrzy właśnie na to, a potem chcą seksu, a Vincent nie i na ogół to przez to Vincent szuka sobie chłopaka od sześciu lat i znaleźć nie może. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa o której nie wspomniałam - uzależnienie od alkoholu, które jest, lekkie, ale jest. Vincentusiowi niestety, ale łatwo się uzależnić od wszystkiego, jest po prostu podatny, a że to fan alkoholi to tak wyszło, że się źle czuje jak nie wypije dobrego wina od czasu do czasu. Zazwyczaj pije rozwodnione do posiłku, nie tyle dla smaku co lepszego trawienia, ale jak już ma czas to sobie usiądzie w fotelu (lub położy w wannie) i zacznie się delektować tak, że przepije więcej pieniędzy niż cały alkohol jaki w życiu wypiłeś, ale to raczej po prostu dlatego, że kupuje drogi jak cholera, gdyż jak stwierdza: "jak już się powoli zabijać, to chociaż z klasą". Oczywiście, że Vincent ma swoją wersję gdzie pijak się z niego zrobił, przecież to było pewne, że stworzę taką alternatywę! Na ogół to aby do tego doszło Vincent musiał się stać bardzo nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem, ale cicho sza, już jest dobrze w typ rp! Wracając jednak do zaburzeń psychicznych Vincenta - mężczyzna ten ma strasznie zaniżoną samoocenę! Na ogół to w zasadzie Vincentuś się nie lubi strasznie, a powodem tego jest głównie fakt, że sam siebie obrzydza, bo wygląda niemalże dokładnie (prócz oczu) jak ojciec, który go w skrócie kuźde zgwałcił jak Vincentuś jeszcze był małym dzieckiem. Tak, odbiło się to na jego psychice, tak, gdyby nie to nie założyłby mafii, nie, nie było to bezpośrednią przyczyną. Historia Vincent Vitale urodził się w małym miasteczku przy granicy Włoch z Francją jako drugie już dziecko w rodzinie Vitale, gdyż pierwszym był jego o jedenaście lat starszy brat - Daniele. Na ogół to zawsze był wesołym i głośnym dzieckiem jak na rodowitego Włocha (chociaż był nim tylko w połowie) przystało. Wszędzie było go pełno i ciężko było go utrzymać w jednym miejscu, w zasadzie to nawet się nie starano, po co dziecku wolność odbierać? Okres przedprzedszkolny oraz przedszkolny małego bubu Vincentusia był więc wybitnie wesoły i szczęśliwy, pełny zabaw i wyjść na place zabaw. Lecz niestety - nic nie trwa wiecznie i kiedy małe bubu-Vincent poszło do pierwszej klasy spotkała go tragedia. Siedział wtedy na świetlicy i czekał aż go jak zwykle odbierze mamusia. Problem był tylko jeden - jego mamusia się spóźniała. Bardzo długo się spóźniała, aż w końcu przyjechała jakaś ciotka i Vincentusia zabrała wieczorem, już po teoretycznym zamknięciu świetlicy. Wkrótce chłopczyk miał się dowiedzieć co się stało, a mianowicie jego matka miała wypadek samochodowy i na ogół to wpadła w śpiączkę. Oczywiście każdy wierzył w to, że się na pewno wkrótce obudzi! Jasne, obudzi, ale na innym świecie, gdyż niespełna miesiąc później umarła, a Vincent wraz z jego dorosłym już bratem skończyli jako półsieroty. Od tamtego wydarzenia Vincentuś się troszeczkę zmienił i stał się bardziej dojrzały, gdyż nie chciał sprawiać problemów. Tak też więc po szkole grzesznie szedł do sklepu coś kupić, posprzątał czasami w domu (chociaż sprzątać nienawidził i dalej nienawidzi), był grzeczny, a w niedzielę ładnie chodził do kościółka, bo w końcu był o dziwo ministrantem. Żył więc tak sobie z ojcem (gdyż brat się wyprowadził) względnie spokojnie przez około rok, gdy nagle zdarzyło się feralne wydarzenie. Nikt nie wie dlaczego tak się stało, prawdopodobnie nawet jego ojciec nie wie, ale coś go skłoniło do tego aby się zaspokoić Vincentem. W skrócie - zgwałcił go, w praktyce - Vincent musiał po tym mieć zszywany tyłeczek, bo nie dość, że zgwałcił dziecko, to jeszcze nie użył wazeliny i był cholernie brutalny. To wydarzenie nie było łaskawe dla psychiki Vincenta, która została skrzywiona już na zawsze, ale chociaż nie jest tak tragicznie jak na początku, ponieważ wtedy chłopiec nie pozwalał się w ogóle dotykać, ani rozmawiać, ani robić cokolwiek, na każdy kontakt zaczynał się trząś, płakać oraz krzyczeć. Przestał wierzyć komukolwiek i nawet psycholog na nic się zdać nie mógł, w końcu - bał się i niego. Małe bubu-Vincentuś musiało więc zostać zabrane do psychiatryka, gdzie to siedział jakiś rok zanim jakkolwiek możliwa stała się terapia poza ośrodkiem. Zamieszkał u swojego dwudziestoletniego już wtedy brata, któremu... także nie ufał i się go bał. Daniele wiedział co jego braciszek przeżył i nie naciskał, chciał w końcu tylko jego dobra, więc kupił mu pluszowego kotka, aby nie czuł się samotnie. Na ogół to podziałało to, bo Vincentuś potrzebował czasami przytulenia, a przez ludzi bał się tego panicznie wręcz. Tak też więc dziewięcioletni Vincentuś nafaszerowany ciągle lekami rozpoczął swoją terapię z psychologami, za których to jego brat płacił krocie, przez co żyli dosyć ubogo. Jak już się Vincent oswoił bardziej z ludźmi to wrócił do nauki, pomimo tego, że miał aż ponad dwuletnie zaległości. Rozpoczął więc indywidualny tok nauczania w domku, w swoim łóżeczku wraz z pluszaczkiem. No cóż, Vincentuś na ogół to przestał być oczywiście ruchliwym dzieckiem, a że to był zawsze wieczny miłośnik pizzy i makaronu, to skończył jako pulchniutki nastolatek, którego to wtedy oczywiście wcale to nie obchodziło, bo przecież i tak nie wychodził z domu tylko ewentualnie do psychologa, psychiatry. Powoli jednak zaczął się przystosowywać do ludzi, a także - przekonywać do brata. Zajęło mu to ponad dziesięć lat aby móc stwierdzić, że się go nie boi już więcej i na ogół to nawet pozwoli się dotknąć. Jako, że ogarnął w jakich warunkach z bratem żył i, że nie może go wykorzystywać to postanowił samemu ogarnąć pieniądze, co ogarnął na swój sposób. I tak właśnie powolutku dochodzimy do czasów kiedy Vincent stracił wiarę w Boga, szuka swojego mężczyzny życia i ma własną mafię. Umiejętności 'silne' ⭐ Sztuka układania fryzur Mogłabym powiedzieć, że to żart, ale mogłabym też po prostu napisać, że chodzi mi o ogólne dbanie o siebie, ponieważ on to robi i to w ciul. Oczywiście - zaniedbany dalej będzie piękny, bo ładnemu we wszystkim dobrze, nawet w pryszczach, ale Vincent jednak wolałby być ładniejszy, a już nad włosami sterczy chyba najdłużej, układa je, pielęgnuje, wszystko! A wszystko przez jego ojca, bo akurat swoje włoski odziedziczył po nim, a ten w wieku Vincenta, jak z resztą już wspominałam, był po prostu siwiutki już cały niemalże. ⭐ Manipulacja innymi Nie można ukryć, że było to po prostu konieczne do jego "pracy". Manipuluje i zastrasza w mafii każdego, gdyż ta cała opiera się na strachu, a przynajmniej tak jest w przypadku ludzi bardziej inteligentnych, a to z prostych przyczyn - strach to najlepsza linia obrony, przynajmniej Vincent jak twierdzi. Nie ma też jakichkolwiek skrupułów, więc nieraz zabije za najmniejsze przewinienie, tak dla "przestrogi". Czy to działa? Tak, działa, bo Vincent jednak ma całą armię swoich ludzików, których zastraszać nie musi, bo im wepchniesz raz na ruski rok 10k i ci już stópki całować będą. ⭐ Inteligencja Vincent był inteligentny od zawsze, przez co miał dużo prościej w szkole, w zasadzie - jakby nie to, to pewnie by stracił dwa lata z nauki, a nie tylko jeden, bo widzisz przyjacielu, Vincent skończył szkołę dopiero później, ale o tym wspomnę potem. Jak już mówiłam - był inteligentny, ale nie myśl sobie, że miał przez to średnią 6.0., czy coś, nie, nie, Vincent to było jednak leniwe sześcio-siedmioletnie dziecko, któremu nie chciało się uczyć, więc był czwórkowo-piątkowym uczniem. Nie można jednak ukrywać, że potem musiał się mocno postarać, bo miał dwa lata do nadrobienia, chociaż dał radę ogarnąć tylko jeden rok jak już wspominałam. Na ogół to na pasek często wyrabiał średnią, bo ta zazwyczaj kręciła się wokół 4.50-5.0, jakoś tak wyszło. ⭐ Strzelanie z broni palnej Umiejętność ta jest nabyta, lecz wiedz, że Vincent strzela z broni świetnie i jeżeli za nim stoisz i strzeli... to może trafi, ale aż takim specjalistą nie jest, raczej prawdopodobnie się szybko odwróci i ci wpakuję kulkę w łeb. Widzisz, przyjacielu, nasz mafioso musiał przecież się tego nauczyć, taka robota, co nie? Nie? Tak, taka robota to jest i koniec kropka. Strzela dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze, jak z resztą już zdążyłam wspomnieć. Czasami jednak lepiej go więc nie dotykać, bo wierz mi, że w ciemnej alejce przed zabiciem cię się nie powstrzyma, tak dla pewności, że czasem go nie zgwałcisz. ⭐ Spostrzegawczość Głównie jeżeli chodzi o to, czy mu czasem pryszcz nie wyskoczył broń boże, ale żarty na bok. Co prawda w pierwszym zdaniu to prawda - pryszcze i nawet najmniejsze niedoskonałości jest w stanie zauważyć w sekundę, taki tajny skill, że w sumie jako męska kosmetyczka mógłby pracować. Nie myślmy jednak, że przecież to się ogranicza tylko do tego, bo to po prostu prawdą nie jest! Vincent jest spostrzegawczy tak biorąc jego całokształt. ⭐ Stwierdzanie jakości potraw i napojów To umiejętność? Jakaś na pewno! Vincent w kwestii jedzenia jest wybredny, albo raczej strasznie wybredny, a już zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o niezdrowe rzeczy. Pizza koniecznie albo robiona przez jego kucharko-przyjaciółkę-stalkerkę (do tej kwestii przejdziemy później), albo z najlepszych piekarni, ewentualnie robione przez ukochaną osobę (czyli aktualnie tylko brata), bo przecież wybrzydzać nie będzie, aby przykro nie było. Spaghetti? Nawet nie myśl, że tknie gotowiec, musi być perfecto zrobione! Restauracje? Tylko najlepsze! Wino? Tylko najdroższe! (Lub ewentualnie własnej roboty, bo jest z tego dumny, że to jakkolwiek smakuje). Oczywiście - przesadziłam i to bardzo. Go nie obchodzi cena, a jedynie smak, lecz ta zazwyczaj idzie w parze z jakością. ⭐ Naturalna gracja Ciężko mi to ująć, ale jako model by się sprawdził, a poza tym - łatwo mu wyrywać ludzi na jedną nockę, szkoda tylko, że on tego nie chce. Nasz mafioso po prostu jest przerażająco wręcz atrakcyjny, ale nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i z wszystkiego. Ogółem to porusza się tak, że normalnie każdy się za nim ogląda, a przynajmniej stara się to robić przed morderczym spojrzeniem mężczyzny. ⭐ Języki To trzeba powiedzieć - to po prostu mózg do języków, które od małego wchłania jak gąbka, zna ich pięć, w czterech z nich mówi płynnie, a w trzech z akcentem. Dwa z nich są wiadome - po prostu rodzice mu je wkuwali, a mianowicie Francuski oraz Włoski, w końcu jak rodzice w tych językach mówią, to i dziecko nauczyć trzeba, a że miał z tym językiem styczność od samego początku (nie ma to jak mówić do przeklętego brzucha), to wyszło tak, że idąc sobie grzecznie do szkoły Vincent mógł imponować innym. Potem nauczył się języka angielskiego w szkole, a także podłapał trochę niemieckiego, chociaż go bardziej na zajęciach dodatkowych. Po słynnym wydarzeniu oczywiście musiał jakoś dojść do siebie, toteż zaczęło się od rozmów przez internet (wpierw po prostu pisemnych, potem z głosem, na końcu nawet i z kamerką), lecz nie rozmawiał zbytnio z nikim z kraju, tak jakby bał się, że jeżeli ktoś jest blisko to go znajdzie i zrani. Początkowo było mu ciężko przez akcent, lecz dzięki rozmowom poznał język Angielski (i trochę Niemiecki, bo jak umiał to się starał) lepiej, a po wyjeździe do Stanów Zjednoczonych swój Amerykański akcent podreperował. Z akcentem Brytyjskim ma problem, bo języki podobne, a jednak akcent się różni, jest w stanie jednak zrozumieć to bez problemów. Podobnie z niemieckim, który podreperował dzięki przyjaźni z Albertem. Kiedy mówi słychać jego akcent, którym pomimo tego jednak umie dosyć dobrze manipulować, zazwyczaj jednak kiedy mówi w innych językach przebija się mu język Francuzki. O ile jednak akcentu prawidłowego stosować nie umie, tak spokojnie go rozumie. Polskiego nie nauczył się nigdy pomimo namów przez Alberta, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zacznie w przyszłości, bo w sumie to języków uczyć się lubi, toteż teraz uczy się Rosyjskiego, nie mówi jeszcze płynnie, w zasadzie to dopiero zaczyna, ale się stara i dzielnie rozwija swe umiejętności. 'średnie' �� Zwinność Oczywiście, że mam na myśli zwinność pod każdym względem. Jest ona dobra, nie świetna, nie wybitna, nie najlepsza, ale dobra. Na ogół to raczej wyćwiczona, prócz szybkością, bo szybki to on zawsze był i zawsze wygrywał w berka, toteż nigdy go nie łapano, bo to była przegrana z góry zazwyczaj. W dorosłym życiu zdążył jednak tę umiejętność mocno rozwinąć. �� Siła Tak jak i w przypadku zwinności - Vincent jest silny, ale znajdzie się wiele osób silniejszych od niego. Vincent po prostu silny stosunkowo jest, obronić się często obroni, jak nie to zastrzeli/kogoś naśle. �� Szycie Vincent się tego nauczył kiedy był młodszy i nie do końca stać ich było na kupowanie ubrań, był wtedy nastolatkiem i ładnie zaszywał każdą dziurę. Ubranie uszyć umie, ale nie będzie ono piękne, a bardziej krzywe i proste, czyli w skrócie nigdy nawet nie spróbuje tego zrobić, bo i po co, jak się ma pieniądze? �� Robienie wina Czy można to uznać za umiejętność? Cóż, prawdopodobnie! Vincent, jako wielki fan tego trunku, postanowił, że wino będzie robił także i sam, a co tam? Oczywiście jako, że jeszcze jest młody, to jego wino smaczne dostatecznie nie jest (za krótko leżakowało, come on!), lecz czasami już nie wytrzyma i spróbuje trochę, lub podzieli się z innymi. Jest ono smaczne, nie wybitne, ale smaczne, a Vincent jest z niego dumny, bo to jakkolwiek wyszło. �� Taniec Vincent umie tańczyć, co więcej - umie dobrze tańczyć. Nigdy nie uczył się tego jakoś specjalnie, był jedynie na paru lekcjach, resztę załatwia jego naturalna gracja i talent, którego nigdy nie chciało mu się rozwijać, więc jedynie tańczy dobrze i tyle. �� Jazda samochodem Vincent po prostu samochodem jeździć umie i nie ma co tutaj się rozpisywać, ma w końcu prawo jazdy. Pomimo tego - zazwyczaj wynajmuje szofera. 'słabe' ✏️ Gotowanie Szanujmy się - Vincent umie gotować... źle. Umie, ale źle. Nigdy nie miał do tego talentu, nie starał się i wynajął sobie kucharkę. Jak się postara to ugotuje, ale albo czegoś doda za mało, albo czegoś za dużo, albo przypali, nie dogotuje, czegoś nie doczyta, po prostu nie wyjdzie to dobre, chyba że miał farta. 'anty-skille' ❌ Przyjmowanie krytyki Vincent to wrażliwa osoba, która ma zaniżoną samoocenę, czego stara się nie pokazywać. Przez to wszystko jednak jakakolwiek krytyka go rani, a już zwłaszcza, jeżeli chodzi o jego wygląd. Wśród swoich współpracowników po prostu udaje, że nie akceptuje indywidualnych dogryzek i ukrywa swoją słabość przed nimi, aby czasem go nie zranili, aby go zrzucić ze stołka. ❌ Przedmioty ścisłe Tutaj można by było po prostu to rozwinąć na wszystko: matematyka, fizyka, chemia, biologia, a nawet i informatyka to była dla niego wiecznie czarna magia, chociaż jeszcze z biologii był nawet dobry w części na pamięciówkę, podobnie w chemii. Vincent jednak nigdy nie umiał z nich wyrobić na ocenę wyższą niż czwórka, zazwyczaj kończyło się na trójkach-czwórkach i to wybłaganych, po miliardzie poprawek i dostanych głównie przez bycie zranionym i wrażliwym dzieckiem po gwałcie. ❌ Empatia Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE! Pomimo tragicznych przeżyć chłopaka, pomimo tego jak bardzo jest wrażliwy - nie umie po prostu wczuć się w inne osoby, nie rozumie ich smutków, ani niczego tak długo jak samemu nie byłby z tego powodu zdołowany i tego nie odczuł już w przeszłości. Nie walczy z tym, nie uważa, że jest to mu potrzebne. ❌ Wytrwałość Vincent w życiu wytrwały był tylko raz i wyczerpał swój limit - założył mafię i się dorobił, oraz szuka uparcie drugiej połówki - miłość w końcu najważniejsza, nie ważne czy do człowieka, czy też pieniądze, prawda? Mężczyzna chciałby mieć wszystko jak na tacy, o, bum, magia i już masz wszystko! Bardzo łatwo się poddaje, głównie przez to, że nie umie znosić porażek i na ogół jest dosyć wrażliwy. Jeżeli chodzi więc o wytrwałość, to można jedynie zaliczyć te dwa wyjątki, chyba, że liczymy również jego kilkugodzinne układanie fryzury, bo w kwestii wyglądu jest cierpliwy, ale to także i do czasu. ❌ Znoszenie porażek Nasz mafioso bardzo ciężko znosi porażki, oczywiście stara się tego nie pokazywać, ale jeżeli jakkolwiek cokolwiek by zepsuł w wyglądzie to ci się schowa pod kołdrą i zacznie ryczeć, a kto wie, może nawet i się zabije. Z tego mniej-więcej też powodu nigdy nie gra w planszówki lub gry karciane, aby czasem nie wybuchnąć, bo w tej kwestii jest jeszcze trochę dzieckiem. Zainteresowania 'moda' Nie można ukrywać, że moda jest głównym i jakby się uprzeć jedynym prawdziwym zainteresowaniem Vincenta. Nie interesował się tym od zawsze, ale odkąd wszedł w dorosłe życie i zaczął samemu sobie dobierać co będzie nosił, jadł, robił, gdzie będzie żył, itp. - mężczyzna zaczął coraz bardziej się tym interesować. Nie założyłby w życiu jednak czegoś modnego, brzydkiego w jego mniemaniu, oraz niepraktycznego. W zasadzie to nawet nie można powiedzieć, że on dokładnie za modą podąża. Oczywiście - śledzi to wszystko, ale zazwyczaj wybiera tylko to w czym czułby się dobrze i fizycznie, i psychicznie, no i nie jak typowy pedał, bo typowych pedałów, pomimo bycia gejem, nie znosi, bo w końcu przez takich jak oni normalni, biedni homoseksualiści są wyśmiewani, ale to nie jest kwestia zainteresowań. W każdym razie - do mody zaliczam tutaj modne wszystko, lecz głównie stara się do tego jakoś pasować częściowo, bez przesady. 'książki' Nie aż tak jak moda, po prostu lubi je czytać, tak jakoś wyszło. Nigdy nie miał wielu pasji, toteż i to trzeba napisać. Czyta głównie kryminały, lecz tylko faktycznie dobre. Jako, że jest jednak romantykiem to gustuje także w romansach, ale książkę kończy czytać, jeżeli tylko pojawią się za duże czułości. Podobnie z filmami, ale w tamtym przypadku - granica jest cieńsza. Relacje 'Albert Krause' Pomimo tego jak bardzo Albert jest bezpośredni, jak często dotyka bez zapowiedzi i jak bardzo Vincent stoi pół metra od niego, aby czasem znowu go nie dotknął - są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Czy najlepszymi? Ciężko to stwierdzić, możliwe, lecz ich relacja pełna złośliwych dogryzek jest zbyt skomplikowana, aby móc być tego pewnym. To właśnie Albert podreperował język Niemiecki do Vincenta, bo ten idiota oczywiście po Angielsku rozmawiać nie umie. Rozmawiają ze sobą często, nawet się spotykają, lecz naszego Vincenta wkurza to, że młody lekarz ciągle go dotyka i nie potrafi się normalnie ubrać. Oczywiście zorientował się, że niczego nie wskóra w związku z tym. Poznali się przez mafię, bo w końcu Albert jest dzieckiem innego mafioso, który przewodzi innej mafii. Skończyło się na tym, że Vincent z jego ojcem zrobili coś w rodzaju sojuszu, aby czasem się nie pozażynać nawzajem i czerpać więcej korzyści. 'Charles Krause' O dziwo - lubi go. O ile Charles to jednak już taki staruszek, który potajemnie poderżnie ci gardło, tak prywatnie jest bardzo przyjemnym człowiekiem, który szanuje fobie Vincenta. 'Sebastian Fyers' Vincent i ten wkurwiony osiłek-morderca-brutal... jakimś sposobem się lubią. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Sebastian po prostu nigdy nie traktował Vincenta tylko jako szefa, przez co jak dowiedział się pewnych wrażliwych faktów o nim (a dowiedział), to nikomu tego nie powiedział, a nawet się Vincentowi pomóc postarał. Aktualnie jest jego prywatnym wyszukiwaczem drugich połówek, ale to z wiadomym skutkiem, biorąc po uwagę to, iż nasz mafioso dalej jest smutnym singlem z ukrytą depresją. 'Robert Barney' Prywatny psycholog Vincenta i jego przyjaciel. Pomimo tego, że Robert jest od Vincenta starszy o dwadzieścia pięć lat i zna mężczyznę odkąd ten był małym chłopcem ich relacje są jakie są - przyjacielskie, nic więcej, nic mniej. Dogadują się perfekcyjnie i w zasadzie to nikt nie wie dlaczego Vincent płaci za wizyty u niego, skoro normalnie przychodzi mu się wyżalić. Jest jedną z trzech osób, którym pozwala się dotykać, ale lepiej aby i tak ostrzegał gdy go poklepie po ramieniu, przytuli (chociaż raczej Vincent na to już nie wyraża zgody), albo złapie za rękę. 'Cassandra Payton' Kucharka w domu Vincenta i także jego najlepsza przyjaciółka. Nie jest świadomy jej wielkiej intrygi jakiej się dopuściła, aby być przy nim, ani tego dlaczego chce być przy nim. Uważa ją za dobrą przyjaciółkę, jest także jego doradcą, w czym akurat kobieta sprawdza się wręcz wyśmienicie. Jest jedną z trzech osób, którym pozwala się dotykać, z prostych przyczyn - nie uważa jej za zagrożenie, a to błąd. 'Daniele Vitale' Starszy o jedenaście lat brat Vincenta, który kocha koty tak samo jak i pan mafioso. Jako chyba jedyny (prócz Roberta) z bliskich osób Vincentowi nie wie, że ten ma własną mafię, lub że chociaż jest wkręcony w coś brudnego i to nie pod względem jakiejś plamy z soku, a prędzej plam z krwi. Daniele w stosunku do swojego młodszego braciszka jest bardzo opiekuńczy, można by rzec, że nawet i nadopiekuńczy, co czasami mężczyznę po prostu wkurza. Daniele wychowywał i utrzymywał Vincenta po gwałcie na nim. Aktualnie po prostu się odwiedzają i to bardzo często, a Vincent stara się pomóc Daniele w zmienieniu wizerunku, ogarnięciu domu, ogarnięciu siebie i ogarnięciu znalezienia sobie kogoś, chociaż Daniele nie chce, a Vincent specjalistą w tej dziedzinie nie jest. W zasadzie to nasz mafioso obwinia się o to w jakim stanie jest Daniele, chociaż prawdopodobnie gdyby nie musiał go utrzymywać to i tak skończyłby jako stary dziad z piątką kotów. 'Leonardo Vitale' Wystarczy, że spojrzy w lustro i już widzi jego twarz, tylko, że z innymi oczami i bez zmarszczek. Leonardo Vitale - znienawidzony ojciec Vincenta, który nie jest już nawet uważany za członka tej rodziny aktualnie gnije w więzieniu i czeka ostatnie lata, aby wyjść na wolność, albo raczej do psychiatryka, bo mu jeszcze bardziej w tym więzieniu psychikę skrzywili. Vincent gościa nienawidzi z całego serca i w zasadzie to nie da mu wyjść na wolność, bo go prędzej zajebie, niż pozwoli by ten zwyrol będzie mógł dotknąć chociażby trawy, albo wziąć płytki oddech świeżym powietrzem. Na pewno ich relacji nie pomogło to, że uznano go za w pełni zdrowego psychicznie, co prawdą w sumie przez jego rozdwojenie jaźni nie było, ale cóż poradzić...? 'Louise Vitale' Louise Vitale (wcześniej Auclair), czyli matka Vincenta i Daniele, była przez tę dwójkę kochana calutkim serduszkiem, przez co dwójka jej chłopców (i jej mężczyzna życia w sumie też) była bardzo przerażona jej śmiercią. Tak więc Vincent kochał ją od zawsze i dalej pewnie kocha i odwiedza jej grób, nawet jeżeli wiąże się to z kolejną podróżą samolotem do Francji. 'Étienne Auclair' Kuzyn Vincenta, nie mają złych relacji, nie są też one wybitnie dobre. O ile Étienne bardzo Vincenta lubi i się o niego stara troszczyć, tak nasz mafioso ma co do niego bardzo chłodny stosunek. 'reszta rodziny' Większość osób w rodzinie stara się troszczyć o Vincenta, lecz ten, tak samo jak z Étienne, ma z nimi chłodny stosunek i nie pozwala się dotykać. Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mafia w Ariyakku